Tu primer beso
by Lovely-Shy girl
Summary: "Ah, Hinata, ¿Naruto fue tu primer beso? –dijo Sakura con interés- Digo, sé que ese tonto siempre te ha gustado, pero no por eso podemos asumir que fue el primero, ¿no?" Y le hubiese protestado a Sakura, porque Hinata siempre lo amó, así que lógicamente tuvo que ser su primer beso, ¿cierto? Pero entonces... ¿¡Por qué se había sonrojado y evitaba su mirada 'ttebayo!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto; sin embargo, esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

 **Fanfic con dedicación incluida:** Sí! Te lo dedico a ti, Tsuki sama! Ya desde hace mucho te lo debo, querida hermana perdida :3 Espero que te guste, aunque tú sabes que con esta shipp me sale todo meloso xD

* * *

PRIMER BESO

* * *

.

 _Oneshot_

 _._

 _Traición. Traición. Traición_

La palabra martilleaba una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras la veía y contenía la respiración.

¡Vamos! Que sabía que era egoísta de su parte, sabía que no debería de sentirse decepcionado, sabía que ni siquiera tenía motivos para sentirse traicionado u engañado, pero…

-¡N-No se ha vuelto a repetir, Naruto-kun! ¡Fue tan raro que…!-

El menudo cuerpo de su novia se movía rápidamente. Hinata agitaba las manos nerviosa para finalmente llevar ambas palmas a cubrir sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Pasó hace mucho… Kiba-kun y yo preferimos no tocar el tema nuevamente y todo siguió normal… -sus hermosos ojos perlados brillaban con arrepentimiento cuando sujetó con fuerza la manga de su camiseta negra- ¡A- A mí también me hubiese encantado que Naruto-kun sea mi primer beso!

 _Se confió demasiado_

-Eh… Entiendo 'ttebayo –forzó una sonrisa mientras desviaba la mirada- ¡Era obvio, después de todo! ¡No es que realmente hubiese pensado que era tu primer beso! Tenemos 19… ¡P-por supuesto que ya tenías que haber besado a alguien antes que a mí! ¡Lo entiendo 'ttebayo, así que no te preocupes!

Hinata buscó desesperada su mirada. Y mantuvo una expresión tensa cuando él le sonrió, de esas sonrisas que suelen tranquilizarla indicándole que todo está bien.

Todo está bien

Todo está bien

… _Como si realmente lo estuviese…_

.

/ /

.

-¡Maldición!

 _Tic toc_

El reloj marcaba exactamente las dos de la mañana cuando se sentó desesperado en su cama sin poder dormir.

 _Tic toc_

Por enésima vez en esa noche, aunque no hubiese estado presente, su masoquista cabeza imaginó a Kiba y a Hinata, acurrucados uno al lado del otro, con el cuerpo de Hinata temblando mientras hipaba entre sollozos.

En este, ella inútilmente intentaba secar las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro, pero nuevas lágrimas caían, una detrás de otra… y otra, y otra…

Kiba fruncía el ceño notoriamente y apretaba con fuerza los hombros de ella, recordándole que no estaba sola, recordándole que era su mejor amigo, recordándole que podía llorar todo lo que quería, recordándole que cada que Hinata Hyuga caiga, Kiba Inuzuka estaría allí ayudándola a levantarse.

-Esos rumores son una mierda, Hinata. ¡No les hagas caso! –habría gritado intentando calmarla, mientras Akamaru, por su lado, soltaba un ladrido, como si reafirmase lo dicho por el castaño.- ¡Naruto ni siquiera aceptó su confesión, Sakura ya no le gusta! ¡No de esa manera!

-…P-pero es o-obvio que eve-tualmente ellos estarán j-juntos. L-lo sé y aún así no pue-do evitar llorar. ¡Q-quiero que Na-ruto-kun s-sea feliz, Kiba-kun! ¡Y si S-Sakura-san lo hace feliz yo…!- el monólogo entre sollozos de Hinata fue detenido por el pañuelo que Kiba restregó en su cara sin delicadeza alguna.

-¡Suficiente! –Akamaru ladró con fuerza a la par- ¡Nada está dicho, así que no te rindas! ¡Incluso si Naruto y Sakura terminasen saliendo, si llegasen a casarse y a tener su casita feliz, TÚ, Hinata, encontrarás a alguien mejor que ese idiota!

Hinata detuvo su llanto mientras lo veía fijamente, Kiba curvó sus labios en una sonrisa mientras secaba las últimas lágrimas del blanquecino rostro.

-Porque tú eres genial, Hinata… Y la gente genial merece su final feliz. Y q-quizás tu final feliz está frente a ti.

-…Kiba-kun-

Ambas manos buscarían la del otro con timidez, con los corazones bombeando con fuerza en sus pechos, con el frío calándose en sus cuerpos y sus mejillas enrojecidas, que adoptaban un mayor color carmesí mientras cerraban los ojos y acercaban sus rostros.

Lento

Como si temiesen arruinar el momento. Fue así cuando ambos labios temblorosos e inexpertos se tocaron por primera y única vez, tanteando el terreno y moviéndose con lentitud, saboreando un beso que expresa todo un cariño retenido en todos esos años de amistad.

 _Así fue el primer beso de Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga_

 _Tic toc_

-Vaya, quién hubiese imaginado cuán masoquista puedes llegar a ser, muchacho.- soltó Kurama burlesco en su cabeza.

-¡No te rías 'ttebayo! ¡Esto es serio! –haló desesperado sus rubios cabellos-¡Pensé que podía superarlo 'ttebayo! ¡¿Y si Hinata me deja por Kiba?! ¿¡Qué el primer beso no es especial?! ¡No quiero perderla 'ttebayo! ¡No se suponía que este día terminara así, había empezado tan bien!

-En realidad, ya es un nuevo día, Naruto…- Pero el rubio estaba muy ensimismado en sí mismo para escuchar lo dicho por Kurama.

Y era cierto

Ambos se habían hecho un espacio para tener una cita en su agenda, hasta le habían hablado a Kakashi para que ni se le ocurra mandarlos de misión al otro extremo del mundo –aunque quien se encargó más de eso fue Naruto, Hinata desesperada pidió perdón a Kakashi por su atrevimiento; por lo que luego de salir de un restaurante se tomaron de las manos con timidez, memorizando la forma de la mano del otro y la calidez que transmitía esta…

Y su cita habría transcurrido con normalidad de no haberse encontrado con sus amigos a mitad de la calle, discutiendo algún tema que parecía ser importante.

-¡Admitámoslo! ¡El primer beso de todos ha sido traumante! ¡Sino pregúntenle a Naruto, todas hubiésemos matado por estar en su lugar en ese entonces! –gritó, porque Naruto lo sintió así, Ino a mitad de la calle antes de empezar a reírse junto con Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Shino y Sai.

-¡C-cállanse 'ttebayo! ¡No me recuerden eso! –él soltó la mano de Hinata para posteriormente señalarlos en tono acusatorio.

-¡Naruto! –

-¿Oh? –Ino curvó el labio de forma burlesca y lo miró con atención- ¿Será que fue especial…?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y encima no fue solo una vez! ¡¿Tenía que ser el teme de Sasuke 'ttebayo?! –gritó lastimero, Hinata le dio suaves palmaditas como si quisiese reconfortarlo- ¡Ojalá Hinata hubiese sido mi primer beso!

-Ah, Hinata, ¿Naruto fue tu primer beso? –dijo Sakura con interés- Digo, sé que ese tonto siempre te ha gustado, pero no por eso podemos asumir que fue el primero, ¿no?

-¡Claro que fui el…!-

Y pasó.

Hace ya un tiempo que no la veía nerviosa, pero allí estaba de nuevo, bajando la mirada sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos, rehuyéndole a su sorprendida mirada.

 _Pero no era la única…_

Kiba había empezado a pasar su mano por su cabello apenado y nervioso. No fue el único en darse cuenta, por supuesto que no, el resto del grupo los veía sorprendidos; tal parece, nadie se lo esperaba. Y es que todos en algún momento, incluyéndose a sí mismo, habían pensado que Hinata y Kiba salían, aunque desde el principio ambos dejaron claro que solo eran amigos… Pero de allí a tener su primer beso…

-¡Fue hace mucho, ¿verdad, Akamaru?! Solo nos dejamos llevar luego de que los rumores de Sakura declarándose a Naruto se esparcieran y…-

-¡Oye, Kiba! –el puño de Sakura golpeando la cabeza del ninja-perro interrumpió a este- ¡No menciones cosas innecesarias cuando Naruto ya tiene novia, idiota!

-¡Ay!-

 _Tic toc_

Luego de eso, todo se tornó un poco incómodo.

No se lo había preguntado antes, pero al saber que Hinata siempre lo amó, él simplemente asumió que sería dueño de todas sus primeras veces. ¿Se puede ser más idiota y egoísta?

-¿Así que nuevamente te pondrás todo llorón, como cuando pensaste que a tu novia no le gustabas? –la voz de Kurama se pronunció en medio de sus pensamientos- ¿Estás bien con eso?

 _¿Estaba bien con eso?_

-No lo estoy-

Y todo pareció aclararse nuevamente en su cabeza

Nunca había sido de los que se detienen a darle muchas vueltas a la misma situación, así que se preguntó qué le había detenido esta vez, quizás su miedo a escuchar que Hinata tenía sentimientos por Kiba, pero ciertamente no podía seguir allí.

Con rapidez se levantó de su cama y se puso una chompa. Realmente, lo último que quería hacer en ese momento era seguir pensando en si Hinata podía o no dejarlo por su estupidez, porque sí, de nada servía martirizarse pensando, e incluso imaginando, lo que fue el primer beso de ella. Incluso si le dijese que quiere a Kiba, no se rendiría.

 _Si él no fue el dueño del primer beso de Hinata fue por su idiotez de antaño._

Pero no podía seguir siéndolo.

 _Al menos no cuando se trataba de Hinata._

No cuando se ponían en juego los sentimientos que lo llenaban de calidez con tan solo acariciar la mano de esta, no cuando se trataba de la joven que era capaz de destruirlo y llenarlo de felicidad con tan solo una sonrisa.

¿Ya no había peleado antes por Hinata?

 _Perderla no era una opción_

Así que no podía decirle que se sentía bien cuando claramente no lo estaba. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

 _Necesitaba sentirla a su lado justo ahora._

Quizás era una tontería ir a su casa a esa hora, quizás y muy probablemente ella ya se encontrase dormida, pero solo quería verla. Después de todo, no sería Naruto si simplemente se quedase lamentando las cosas.

 _Tales sentimientos no podían ser retenidos_

Así que lo último que esperó al abrir con rapidez la puerta de su departamento para ir en su búsqueda, fue verla a ella, a la dueña de sus pensamientos esas últimas horas, agachada frente a su puerta dejando lo que parecía ser un tazón de rammen.

-¿…Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí 'ttebayo? -

-¡N-Naruto-kun! –incluso en medio de la oscuridad, notó las mejillas sonrojadas de ella y el aroma a vainilla que tanto le gustaba se filtró en su nariz- ¡No pensé que seguirías…!

Sea cual sea el motivo que ella le hubiese querido dar, la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola en el proceso y haciéndola entrar a su departamento.

Sí, se olvidó del rammen, el cual por cierto se desparramó en el suelo. Casi se detiene a lamentar la pérdida de este, pero Hinata era más importante.

 _Hinata siempre sería más importante_

Ella tampoco dijo nada cuando él los hizo caer en unos de sus sofás. En silencio, enterró su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza, correspondiendo los sentimientos que él le transmitía y ningunos de los dos decía nada; pero Naruto sabía que en ese momento, él la necesitaba tanto como ella. Así que la compañía del otro bastaba.

-Yo no estaba bien con eso, Hinata. No podía dejar de imaginarlos besándose 'ttebayo…-

-L-lo sé –sus ojos perlas se alzaron hacia los suyos, no se lo había dicho, pero era increíble cuántos sentimientos podía transmitir con tan solo una mirada- S-sabía que Naruto-kun no estaba bien... ¡Así que por favor, confía en mí y dime cómo te sientes! ¡Soy tu novia, Naruto-kun! ¡D-déjame escucharte!

 _Era un idiota._

La había hecho preocupar sin darse cuenta. Una sonrisa enternecida se formó en su rostro y acarició con delicadeza su mejilla que se mantenía sonrojada. A veces se preguntaba con cuánta suerte corría para ser correspondido y amado por una chica como ella. Hinata era tan hermosa… Y si ella solo le pedía que confíe en ella, entonces eso haría.

-Descubrí que soy más codicioso de lo que pensaba, Hinata… No sé si esté bien adelantarme al presente, pero tú sabes… Siempre me ha gustado tener sueños que terminan volviéndose metas y esta vez, yo no me imagino formando una familia con nadie más que tú… -dijo con la voz levemente temblorosa, esperaba que Hinata se queje o diga algo, pero ella se mantuvo callada- Estuve tanto tiempo solo y sin nadie que me ame realmente que saber que tú me amas tanto como yo hizo que… que me deje llevar 'ttebayo… No quiero que me dejes, Hinata… Y saber que Kiba… Es mi amigo pero… Él supo verte mucho antes que yo y si-

-Pero yo amo a Naruto-kun –ambas respiraciones se encontraron cuando ella apoyó suavemente su frente contra la suya-… Incluso si Kiba-kun me quisiese, yo seguiré amando a Naruto-kun… Eso no cambiará.

Ambos se sonrieron levemente y cerraron los ojos, sintiéndose que se complementaban y que solo necesitaban al otro.

-… Querer ser dueño de todas tus primeras veces me hace egoísta, ¿cierto? Pensé que lo sería… por eso me molestó que Kiba-

-Pero y Sasuke-kun…

-¡Eso fue un accidente 'ttebayo! –gritó avergonzado ante la risa de ella- Tu primer beso no lo fue. Seguro tú estabas llorando mientras Kiba te consolaba y…

-¿Qué? ¡N-Nada de eso, Naruto-kun! F-Fue una tontería… Kiba solo dijo que él y yo éramos los únicos de nuestra generación en no dar nuestro primer beso así que pensó que…-

-¡Pero Kiba mencionó la declaración de Sakura, así que pensé que quizás se esparcieron rumores sobre yo saliendo con Sakura y que eso te lastimó, Kiba te consoló en medio de un día lluvioso y ustedes...-

-¡N-No fue así! S-sí escuché de la confesión de Sakura-san… Pero… ¿Sabes? No hasta hace mucho pensaba que Naruto-kun seguía amándola, así que, al contrario, escuchar que la rechazaste me sorprendió. Y sobre los rumores… R-realmente esperaba que sea Naruto-kun quien me dé una respuesta, así que los rumores eran lo de menos.

¿Quién dijo que Hinata Hyuga era débil? Realmente la había subestimado.

-M-mi beso con Kiba-kun fue rápido, ya que al ser a-ambos mejores amigos, fue incómodo... ¿Naruto-kun…? –y era ese tipo de mirar fijamente que a veces ella le dirigía que le hacía respirar hondo, sí, a él, jinchuriki de Kurama, considerado uno de los mejores ninjas, por no decir el mejor en la actualidad. Y es que cualquiera se sorprendía de ver el control que tenía su novia sobre él, incluso si ella no fuese consciente de ello- …Naruto-kun no fue mi primer beso y yo tampoco fui el suyo, pero incluso si el mío no fue accidental, te prometo que a partir de ahora serás el único y el último… ¿E-estás bien con eso?-

-¡Lo estoy! ¡Tú también eres y serás la única para mí 'ttebayo!-

Decir que la sonrisa que le dedicó Naruto a Hinata era una feliz, era quedarse corto, porque, allí, en medio de las penumbras de la habitación, con la luna iluminando tenuemente la misma siendo testigo de su amor, Hinata Hyuga presenció la sonrisa más feliz que le había visto alguna vez.

 _Y allí, en esa habitación, ambos supieron que subieron un peldaño para que su relación siga adelante_

Misma habitación en la que cuatro meses después, Naruto entre sonrisas, le diría a Hinata:

" _ **Estoy feliz de que ambos seamos nuestra primera vez, Hinata Uzumaki."**_

.

/ _Fin_ /

.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto hoy 'ttebayo? ¿Me veo mejor de lo normal o ya no puedes reprimir tus deseos sucios conmigo, Hinata? –Naruto movió sugestivamente sus ojos mientras Hinata enrojecía, pero aún así no retiro su mano del agarre de su novio, allí en medio de su caminata por las calles de Konoha.

-¡N-No es eso, Naruto-kun! –dijo exaltada e hizo un mohín al escuchar las risas del rubio- Es solo que me sorprendió cuán imaginativo puede ser Naruto-kun, incluso creaste un escenario romántico de lo que pensaste fue mi primer beso…

Naruto desvió la mirada, nervioso, y hubiese logrado cambiar de tema de no ser por la intervención de Ino, quien agitando su mano alegre los saludó, para correr en su dirección y tenderle un libro al rubio.

-¡Naruto! ¡Ya llegó una nueva edición de manga shoujo! ¡Sé que te encantará como los otros!-

Giró en dirección de su novia, viendo su secreto descubierto, quizás leer mucho manga shoujo lo había puesto más… imaginativo al respecto. Ella primero lo vio con sorpresa para luego reír divertida, la cara de Naruto no podía tomar un color más rojo.

 _¡Ríe mientras puedas, Hinata, el que ríe último, ríe mejor 'ttebayo!_

 _._

 _/_ _/_

 _._

* * *

 _ **¡Hola lectores! ¡Y hola Tsuki-sama!**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este oneshot que terminó saliendo más largo de lo que esperaba xD El final me tomó una vida escribirlo, ya que el final de historias siempre ha sido mi punto débil; así que piedad! Aún así, espero que al menos les haya hecho pasar un buen rato con toda esta dosis de dulzura que siempre me sale al escribir de esta pareja :3**_

 _ **Y a ti, Tsuki- sama, hermana perdida, eres geniaaaaal! Así que acepta este pequeño tributo a tu genialidad y amistad (?) xD Ya, en serio, no quiero ponerme cursi por aquí, pero sabes que te quiero y ya te debía este fanfic desde hace mucho, así que espero que te haya gustado, pervertida xD**_

 _ **Bueeeeno, ya ustedes me leyeron, así que ahora es su turno, ayúdenme a seguir creciendo como escritora :3**_

 _ **Nos leemos! ;D**_

 _ **P.D: Los comentarios hacen a los autores felices y un autor feliz publica más historias…. Y Bueno, solo digo, pero esta autora está de vacaciones, así que… xDDD**_


End file.
